LATTE FRAPPUCCINO
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Baekhyun merasa asing dengan kehadiran pria itu. Pria yang selalu datang di waktu yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama, dan memesan Latte Frappuccino setiap harinya. Kali ini dia ingin tahu siapa lelaki itu, dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. EXO ChanBaek/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/GS/OneShot.


Sekali lagi gadis itu mengamatinya. Seseorang yang menjadi perhatiannya beberapa hari ini. Lelaki itu selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dan melakukan hal yag sama. Terpaku dengan _laptop_ , memasang _headset_ di telinganya, dan mengulum permen karet. Dia juga selalu memesan kopi yang sama, latte _frappuccino._ Bahkan lelaki itu juga datang di jam yang hampir sama setiap harinya.

Sang gadis beberapa kali melihat lelaki itu mengekspresikan kefrustasiannya dengan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Bahkan sekali-kali si lelaki menerawangkan pandangannya keluar jendela _coffee shop_ dan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Gadis itu melihat sang pria beranjak pergi dari meja kesayangannya. Kali ini dia agak terburu-buru sehingga tanpa sadar meninggalkan sebuah barang disana. Kacamata dengan _frame_ warna hitamnya.

"Kau melupakan kacamatamu!" teriak gadis itu seraya berlari mengejar si lelaki.

Dia menoleh, kemudian tersenyum seraya mengambil kacamata dari tangan mungil gadis itu, "Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun."

Si gadis kemudian mengerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tersenyum. Dia mengenakan kacamatanya sambil menunjuk _pin_ yang terpakai di _apron_ si gadis. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun – nama gadis itu – yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Pagi ini dia datang lagi. Dengan kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_ yang robek dibagian lutut, dia membawa tas ransel hitam yang tersemat di punggungnya. Dia mendekati meja pelayan seraya memesan menu yang sama, _latte frappuccino._ Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu lagi. Gadis itu setiap hari mencatat pesanan si pria. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengetahui nama pria itu. Dia hanya menyebutkan inisial **PCY** di setiap pesanannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak sepenasaran itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya pria itu kerjakan. Pria itu selalu datang disaat Baekhyun baru memulai _shift_ -nya, dan pulang ketika Baekhyun sudah hampir menyelesaikan jam kerjanya. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak peduli, tapi semenjak pria itu selalu datang di hari dan jam yang sama selama hampir sebulan, dia tergugah untuk ingin tahu. Luhan, rekan kerjanya, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan datang pada hari Rabu dan Sabtu, hari dimana Baekhyun juga tidak bekerja.

"Kau datang lagi kemari?" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan meja sebelah pria itu.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya seraya melepas _headset_ putih yang ada di telinganya, "Hm? Aku akan datang kemari terus menerus untuk beberapa hari, ah, mungkin beberapa minggu ke depan. Kenapa? Kau terusik dengan keberadaanku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya."

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tidak akan lama lagi kau akan tahu." Ujar pria itu sambil kembali tenggelam ke dalam rutinitasnya.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dikerjakan pria itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat apa yang diketikkan sang pria di komputer jinjingnya itu. Karena apa, dia selalu duduk di sudut ruangan yang membuat orang lain tidak bisa melihat pekerjaannya.

Teman-teman kerja Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa pria itu menyukainya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya omongan mereka. Dia selalu merasa bahwa si pria tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya atau peduli dengan dirinya sekalipun.

Ketika _coffee shop_ itu ramai, pria itu tetap tidak bergeming. Dia masih saja asik dengan dunianya, dan menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer jinjing itu. Sesekali dia memandangi orang-orang yang bercengkrama di sekitarnya sambil menyesap _latte frappuccino_ yang ada di genggamannya. Jika minuman itu habis, dia akan memesannya lagi. Mungkin dalam sehari dia menghabiskan dua sampai tiga gelas tanpa memesan makanan sekalipun. Entah mengapa dia bisa tahan dengan hanya meminum kopi itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau meminum kopi itu terus-terusan tanpa makan." ujar Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi membereskan sisa makanan yang ada di samping pria itu.

Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar _laptop_ -nya, pria itu berkata, "Kau memperhatikan aku juga ternyata."

"Bagaimana aku tidak memperhatikanmu jika setiap hari aku harus mencatat pesanan yang sama dan dengan pemesan yang sama?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang ketus.

Mendengar kata-kata yang kurang bagus dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti pada lelaki itu. Tapi si lelaki hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian kembali mendaratkan kedua matanya di layar yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika meninggalkan meja yang sudah dibereskan, Baekhyun kembali membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya. Sekali lagi dia dibuat tidak mengerti. Meskipun percakapan yang dibuat tidak pernah lebih dari empat atau lima kalimat, dia merasa pria itu sangat mengenalnya. Tapi dia sebaliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu asal-usul dan motif dari pria itu.

* * *

Ada yang berbeda hari ini dari pria itu. Dia tidak hanya membawa tas ransel hitam kesayangannya, tapi dia juga membawa sebuah kamera. Kamera itu digantungkan di lengan kirinya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan masih tetap sama, memesan _latte frappuccino_ , dan duduk di sudut ruang kesayangannya.

 _Coffee shop_ hari itu sedang penuh. Karena hari itu adalah hari Minggu, dimana semua orang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk bersantai bersama orang terdekatnya disana. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun sibuk dibuatnya. Dia bahkan sibuk mengedarkan dirinya untuk sekadar membereskan sisa makanan ataupun mengantarkan pesanan untuk pelanggannya jika ada yang kurang. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Ada yang berbeda juga. Dia lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan kamera yang digenggamnya. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum ketika melihat layar kecil yang ada di kamera itu. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk meneliti lebih jauh dari itu.

Sang pria meninggalkan _coffee shop_ lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia baru dua jam terduduk disana. Selain itu dia juga baru memesan segelas minuman kesayangannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, Baekhyun menangkap gurat senyum – yang sepertinya puas akan hasil kerjanya – dari pria itu. Sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli. Iya, berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Terakhir dia datang adalah hari dimana dia membawa kamera itu. Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dia secara refleks selalu memandang ke sudut ruangan itu. Jika biasanya ada pria berkacamata yang sibuk dengan _laptop_ dan _latte frappucino_ yang ada di sampingnya, kini meja itu kosong atau bahkan ada orang lain yang mengisinya. Secara tidak sadar Baekhyun merindukan kehadiran pria itu. Walaupun dia juga jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Dia merasa kehilangan salah satu pelanggan setianya.

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana pria itu sesekali tertawa ketika dia melakukan hal bodoh di hadapannya. Meskipun dengan mata yang selalu tertuju pada layar komputer jinjingnya, pria itu selalu tahu jika Baekhyun berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh. Pada awalnya Baekhyun merasa malu jika melakukan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan, karena pria itu terus-menerus datang, gadis itu pun terbiasa.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menunggu. Dia menunggu pria itu untuk datang di setiap harinya. Bahkan tanpa dia ketahui sebenarnya dia berharap sang pria datang lagi dan menempati pojok tercintanya. Tapi setelah beberapa hari berharap dan harapan itu tidak menampakkan hasilnya, Baekhyun tahu jika pria itu mungkin tak akan datang lagi.

Sore itu Baekhyun menyelesaikan jam kerjanya. Dia berdiri di luar _coffee shop_ dan menghirup udara hangat yang sangat khas dari musim semi. Sesekali dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena sudah lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

Ketika sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar tempat kerjanya, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, menghampirinya, "Noona, ini untukmu."

Baekhyun melihat anak itu menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampulkan warna hitam dengan tulisan _'Latte Frappuccino'_ berwarna putih yang terbubuh di sana.

"Untukku?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari anak itu.

Setelah menyerahkan buku itu, anak kecil itupun pergi dari hadapannya. Karena Baekhyun ingin tahu dengan buku itu, dia pun membuka sampulnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan beberapa kertas yang jatuh dari sana. Dia memungut kertas-kertas itu.

' _Ini… fotoku?'_ batinnya.

Kertas-kertas itu adalah foto-fotonya ketika bekerja di tempat kerjanya. Sejenak Baekhyun bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengambil foto-foto itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Di salah satu foto itu dia melihat sebuah tulisan, _'Datanglah ke Lotte Mall Minggu jam tujuh malam. Aku akan ada disana untuk peluncuran buku itu.'_

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipegangnya. Kemudian dia membalik semua foto yang digenggamnya. Di foto yang lain terdapat tulisan, _'Bukalah halaman pertama. Kau akan tahu siapa aku.'_

Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu dan kemudian membaca paragraf yang tertera disana.

' _Terima kasih untukmu, seorang pelayan di sebuah coffee shop, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih telah menjadi inspirasiku disaat aku merasa tersesat dan berakhir di sebuah jalan buntu. Buku ini aku persembahkan untukmu, orang yang selalu tersenyum disaat menjalani hari-harinya. Terima kasih sudah dengan sabarnya mencatat pesananku setiap harinya walaupun aku selalu memesan latte frappuccino yang sama. Dan juga terima kasih karena sudah memperhatikanku walaupun itu hanya sebuah hal yang kecil.'_

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika membaca tulisan itu. Dia tahu itu siapa. Teka-teki siapa pria itu pun terungkap ketika Baekhyun melihat sebuah tanda tangan dan nama yang tertulis di bawah paragraf itu.

' _Dari seorang penulis yang menjadi pengagum rahasiamu, Chanyeol Park.'_

Gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak menyadari jika selama ini pria yang selalu duduk di sudut ruangan itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang penulis terkenal yang selama ini tidak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah dan kenampakkannya.

"Kau beruntung tahu siapa aku." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terkejut dalam diam. Dia hanya membulatkan matanya pada objek yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulut kecilnya. Baekhyun masih mengagumi seseorang yang selama ini luput dari perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja, bukan? Ayo kita ke dalam. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak minum _latte frappuccino_ disini."

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab, "Kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kau mau menemaniku? Jika aku hanya bisa melihatmu bekerja setiap harinya, kali ini kau akan menemaniku di sudut ruangan itu. Bukan kah tidak salah jika aku duduk bersama seseorang yang selama ini menjadi inspirasiku?"

"Kau? Penulis terkenal itu? Dan selama ini kau disini untuk menulis buku ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku, dan tahu apa yang aku kerjakan. Apa itu sudah menjawab rasa penasaranmu selama ini?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan manis, "Belum. Itu belum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di otakku. Kau harus menjawabnya nanti. Ketika kita duduk dan minum _latte frappuccino_ bersama."

 ** _END._**


End file.
